Jian
|image = Image:Jian.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Yza-Cwa, some Saltuk-Kur, and broken common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1230 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = For my country. For my Empress |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Nothing's been written about yet! Maybe you'd like to be the first? Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Back in his home world, Jian was an extremely powerful warlock. His magics are rooted in the four elements of his world: fire, water, wind, and earth. For example, he could conjure up and control lightning and thunderstorms. He could control the vines and limbs of trees. But now that he was on the boat, his powers are severely curtailed. The effects do not last longer than an hour. So if he binds someone with vines, the effects will wear off within an hour's time. No conjuring of lightning storms. He can still move water, though in much smaller amounts. The fire he conjures does not burn as hotly and the most damage he'll be able to do with it is a minor first degree burn. Aside from the magic, he is trained in martial arts and in the use of a katana. But that weapon has been taken from him. Strength: Jian has been assigned to protect Xia. He's pretty damn good at his job. Weakness: Xia. Cooking. Personality: Jian is a very reserved young man. He often does not speak unless addressed to directly, or if he is in the company of someone he truly despises or distrusts. He is meticulous and calculating, and doesn't smile very often. He can be very stubborn, which sometimes clashes with Xia. He does not argue with her; he has far too much respect for her. He will usually respectfully disagree and present his ideas to her. While not exactly Xia's equal, he is as close to it as any other man will ever be and his opinion, therefore, carries a lot more weight. In public with her, Jian is very careful to stick to protocol. He refers to Xia by her title as opposed to her name, he bows when necessary, and keeps unnecessary touching to a minimum. However, when Jian is alone with Xia and the situation is relaxed, his demeanor is very different. He's happier, a little more easy going, and a little more apt to smile. Needless to say, he is in love with her. However, this something he keeps to himself, most notably because Empresses do not usually pursue the type of relationship with their warlocks that Jian wants with her. Having been born in a matriarchal society, Jian is very respectful of women. He's polite and courteous to them and will often go out of his way to help them. However, he isn't very interested in taking on any other lovers, because of how he feels about Xia. He has had a few over the years, most of which he cared for to some extent, but once he realized he was in love with Xia, it stopped. He is extremely loyal to his country and most notably to Xia. His loyalty is unbending and he will do whatever he has to protect her, even if that means laying down his own life for her. He is a fierce fighter and even with diminished magics, he should not be taken lightly. Extra: Elegante Deaths: N/A Warnings & Punishments: N/A Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs